The structure of database management systems that are efficient for processing transactional data may at times be in opposition to those structures efficient for processing analytical queries. As a result, there may at times be architectural distinctions between database management systems designed for use in processing transactional data and data warehouse systems designed for performing analytical queries. Various systems, sometimes referred to as operational data warehouses, may comprise mechanisms adapted for use in scenarios where both transactional data processing and analytical queries are to be performed.